Carsolian (Species)
The Carsolians who originated in the Gamma Quadrant and was often plagued by Dominion Rule came from the planet Carsol before it was destroyed.. Half Carsolian Tyreena Brooke's served as an Ambassador for her people with the Federation until after the Dominion War. Tyreena Brooke is the only Carsolian in the group. There are four basic races within the Carsolian people - the Leon, the Uni, the Horsay, and the Dagons. Each race believed their powers to be stronger, better and more close to the eternals. Horsay were known to have the power to heal others with touch; Uni's were the caregivers and had strong telepathic abilities; Leon were shapeshifters; and the Dagons were mostly militant soldiers. Carsolians produced by what was only described as a 'sex bubble' where the two lovers would be encased and exchange intimacy. Uni's were known to have pink eyes and blonde hair, while the others have limited information. Food was grew scarce as they used the land to make towers and factories to make weapons and protections. Over 100 years they killed each other. There were a few Shatas (or priestesses), but they were only allowed to teach and gain knowledge from their own race. Those who chose a mate from another race were put to death, and if any children were born of the union they were sterilized and allowed to live only as servants. Keevan 8 was a Carsolian overseer from 2376 - 2379, where he was able to use the people as slaves for the Dominion. One of his personal assistants included Tyreena Brooke. Tyreena's Story "Death was known to everyone and pain was a part of every life. The ruins of Uniltda were a holy place that the Uni had destroyed when they tried to kill the leader of the Horsay. It was in this rubble that 4 young children met. The 4 made a pact that they would not be torn apart, and would meet once a year there. They kept this pact. For 10 years they met in the rubble of a once holy place. Eena of Uni would shroud their location as Robyn of Horsay prepared their place and would erase any trace that they were there. Tyr of Leon would be the one who would give them words to tell those who would ask where they went, and Rial of Dagon would set up traps to make sure no one found them. They learned to use their powers to help one another. Tyr was the son of the leader of Leon. It was he who would mark the downfall of the 4, and the rise of the great peace. Tyr fell in love with Eena. She was marked as a Uni Shata, and was not to marry. They ran away together, and when they were found, she was with child. Robyn had married them as a Shata herself, and Rial had been their protection. All were slated to die except for Tyr. As the son of a leader, no one would think to harm him. It was decided that instead of death they would be forced to live without their gifts. Each was taken and they were forced to drink Eral, which would remove their powers and leave them as grey and lifeless as the collars do to us today. Tyr tried to stop it, but he was too late. So, he made a quest to the Aueroa River, which is a story in and of itself. There he found the rarest of all memory stones, one that had been touched by the hands of all four races and retained all their powers. The stone he took that day is the only one of its kind known to exist. When he returned with a stone, they saw the change in him. His color became white. Not grey, but clear and beautiful. No one had ever seen such a thing. Tyr was seen as a god, but he did not abuse this gift, instead he taught that there could be understanding. The others never received their powers back, he treated them as friends and advisers. He brought my people back together. He "married" as humans put it, Eena. They bore 4 children, and though she had been a Uni before she was forced to drink the Eral, her children each were of a different race. The first one born to her was the one affected by the Eral, but she still retained her color. The stone that had given their father such powers was broken in four and given to their children." Tyreena Brooke undid the high collar she wore, exposing both the scars from where the collar's spikes had poked through the skin, feeding the toxic substance into her blood, but also revealing a chain around her neck. She pulled it out the chain revealing a small gold ring on the end of the chain. It held a heart-shaped stone. While it was milky white it seemed to surge with the four colors of the Carsol races. "This is one part of the stone that was broken. I am the 32nd generation to have the ring. During my captivity, my Shata kept it safe, but when I was rescued she gave it to me. It reminds me from where I have come" (Post 4029). Category:Species Information